


A Mother's Love

by ArielDesmian



Series: folklore [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Angst, F/F, Miscarriage, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielDesmian/pseuds/ArielDesmian
Summary: When her husband came home one day with a pink bundle in his arms and telling her everything that happened between him and one of his little Affairs something inside Lillian broke, she did not trusted her husband anymore, and couldn’t avoid but feel resentful of the baby, even though it wasn’t her fault she was born.Lillian fell for those green eyes nevertheless.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor & Lillian Luthor
Series: folklore [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847215
Comments: 10
Kudos: 107





	A Mother's Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, one more addition to the Folklore universe, this was kind of inspired by the song Hoax.
> 
> you can contact me here or on Twitter/Tumblr @arieldesmian.
> 
> Pls keep it in mind that English is not my first language so if there's any mistakes please ignore and I will fix it soon.

Lillian Luthor has always been proud of Lena. Even though Lena did not came from her womb, she loved as if it did.

When her husband came home one day with a pink bundle in his arms and telling her everything that happened between him and one of his little Affairs something inside Lillian broke, she did not trusted her husband anymore, and couldn’t avoid but feel resentful of the baby, even though it wasn’t her fault she was born.

Lillian fell for those green eyes nevertheless. As soon as she saw those big, weepy and curious eyes, Lillian loved her. And while Lionel and her broke apart, Lillian and Lena got closer. She changed every diaper, went to every science fair, every school play, nursed Lena back to health every time she got sick and drove her every day to school.

“you spoil the girl too much"

Lionel told her once and what was supposed to be an observation from his part, became a fight faster than it should. She yelled at him how he dared even judging her for trying to be a better mother and he yelled right back at her that she shouldn’t be trying, Lena wasn’t her daughter after all.

Time stood still and Lillian literally heard her own heart shatter into a thousand pieces. Even though it hurt, it was the truth. Lillian could never reproduce something as pure as Lena was. Lillian loved Lex just as much as she loved Lena, but as much as she wished it was, it wasn’t the same, soon he would not need her anymore but Lena would probably need her mother her entire life.

She remembered calling their lawyers that same night and asking for divorce papers. She also remembers waking up both of her children in the middle of the night and telling them to pack what they needed for a few days and leaving for the airport an hour later and they landed in London on the afternoon of the next day.

  
_“Where are we, mommy?”_

_Lena said holding Lillian’s hand tighter._

_“This is our new home now, Lena. I know it’s gonna take a while to us to get used to it but everything is going to be fine” Lena held her stuffed bear even closer to herself. “Come, now. Let’s pick a room for you and Lex.”_

_Both rushed up the stairs laughing._

  
Moving to that house was probably one of Lillian’s best decisions. There, her children grew happy and healthy and that was all Lillian cared. There were fights and arguments between both Lena and Lex but eventually they would make amends and be brother and sister again.

It didn’t take long to Lex leave to college and come home once a year.

Even though Lillian and Lex had a great mother and son relationship, Lillian knew that deep down he blamed her for the divorce and their father never coming to visit them or calling – unless it was their birthday, and not calling was non-negotiable.  
“Am I a horrible mother?”

She remembers asking Lena the night after Lex left for college.

“ _No_.” Lena answered nodding her head. “I think you’re a little hard on Lex sometimes because he reminds you of dad. I don’t say this to be petty or harsh, none of those things. But you need to see that Lex is his own person now and he is not dad. He’s never gonna be like dad, mom.”

The warm feeling of relief that filled Lillian’s heart was almost overwhelming.

When Lex showed up at home that year for Thanksgiving surprising his mother and sister, Lillian held her tight against her and apologized.

The next to leave to college was Lena few years later.

When Lena told her that she was accepted in Julliard, Lillian was surprised. Lillian always thought that even though Lena’s love for the theater and cinema was big, her daughter would pursue the same scientific career her was pursuing.

During the whole process of finding her an apartment, buy furniture and checking if she was able to properly access her trust found and live comfortably during all her time in college, Lillian was dazed.

She was worried if her daughter would made it or if she would be safe. She heard the stories before, of loved actresses being killed or stalked by their fans and just the thought of it already scared Lillian half to death. But even then, she was in every front row seat, cheering for her daughter’s success.

Her daughter called in the middle of the night once. She never once heard her daughter sound so broken “ _I lost my baby_ " Lillian also never felt so helpless before, not even when she had to tell Lena and Lex that their cat had died.

She heard her daughter cry for hours on the phone, never once interrupting her to ask questions just listen because that’s what Lena needed now. She needed to be heard. 

Lena arrived home the next day and didn’t leave her childhood bedroom for two weeks.

Lex visited with his wife Eve once during those two weeks, Lena kept staring at Eve's round belly with a mildly resentful look that Lillian knew she could not avoid. Lena ignored every attempt of conversation about it, always changing the subject every time her mother brought it up.

Lillian never knew or asked who was the father.

When Lena introduced her best friend Kara that she met on a screen test for a TV show a year and a half later, Lillian should have known that she wasn’t just a best friend. They were practically glued together, always having lunch together, traveling or just spending time together. Lillian tried to talk to Lena about it once “ _Mom, I’m not in love with Kara, okay? We are just friends_.”. And after that she just kept everything for herself while watched her daughter fall harder and harder for Kara.

When her daughter knocked on her door months later, stinking drunk and basically having an emotional breakdown on her front door.

“Lena, oh my God. What happened?”

Lillian said, trying to help Lena walk all the way to the sofa.

“She’s going to get married. She’s going to marry _him_.” She babbled.

Oh, this was bad.

“Who? Who’s gonna marry who?”

“Kara.” And suddenly everything made sense. “She called me a few hours ago, she was _so happy about it_. Showing me her engagement ring, and how she wanted me to be her braidsmaid. I can’t…”

Big, fat tears streamed down her face and Lillian felt helpless one more time, not knowing what to do in this situation.

“I got you.” Lillian hugged her.

“Why can’t she like me, mommy?” 

Lillian’s hands run through Lena’s back trying to pass some sort of comfort to her. She didn’t knew what to do, she had never loved anyone romantically like her daughter described to her, loving her children was just enough for her.

“This is not the end, Lena. You’ll see, you’re going to fall in love many times, and when you find the one, you will know.”

“No.” Lena answered right away. “it was her, mom. She could’ve been the one.”

It took a month for her daughter to go back to work instead of keep sulking through the house.

By the time that Lena’s plane was on the air, her manager texted Lillian letting her know that Kara’s engagement was called off before it was even know by the public. Lillian felt uneasy, something would definitely change when Lena arrives in Vancouver and she feared the worst wasn’t even close to what happened in the last month.

And she was right.

When it happened it was a dreadful situation really. Lillian saw it coming since when it first started but Lena and Kara didn’t, they were too busy trying to avoid the public eye or looking with heart eyes to each other.

A year into their relationship Lena called and told all the wonders of being on a loving relationship and told her about how they were thinking about having a baby.

“Oh, more grandchildren.”

Even though Lillian was happy that things were going good for then, she couldn’t help but feel apprehensive of the outcome of this relationship, it would literally crush Lena’s soul.

When Lillian read Kara’s open love letter on Instagram, she didn’t hesitated to pack her bags and pick the first flight to Vancouver expecting to see her daughter completely crushed. But instead of that she found Lena surrounded by friends and support and she almost felt a little uncomfortable thinking that her daughter wouldn’t need her anymore, she would be a mother too soon.

It took Lena a little while to be able to get on her feet to greet her mother but she did so and hugged as tight as her belly allowed her to, and when they finally let it go of each other Lillian look at her daughter’s big, weepy and curious eyes the exact same she had seen 27 years ago and smiled softly thinking of the path Lena had chosen to herself and couldn’t help but feel more and more proud of her.

“You came" Lena said with a shy smile.

“I wouldn’t be anywhere else, my darling”


End file.
